1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying video, and more particularly, to a system for displaying multivideo which is capable of displaying a plurality of video images at the same time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, television or monitor adopting a system for displaying multivideo has been widely used, wherein the system for displaying multivideo enables to simultaneously display a plurality of different video images via one displaying apparatus.
Generally, the system for displaying multivideo may utilize a PIP (Picture-In-Picture) method as shown in FIG. 1A, or a double picture method shown in FIG. 1B. In case of the PIP method, after a sub-screen 110 is inserted into a predetermined region of a main screen 120, the plurality of video images are simultaneously displayed in the main screen 120 and sub-screen 110. In case of the double picture method, after one screen is divided into left and right regions, or upper and lower regions, the plurality of video images are simultaneously displayed in the divided regions.
If utilizing the systems for displaying multivideo of FIGS. 1A and 1B, a full screen of each video image cannot be viewed. Furthermore, the plurality of video images comes into user's view, which might obstruct a user's view.
In case of the PIP method shown in FIG. 1A, a partial region of the main screen 120 may be covered and hidden by the sub-screen 110. In case of the double picture method shown in FIG. 1B, a horizontal size of the video image displayed on the screen is decreased in comparison to its original size, whereby the displayed video image is extended vertically, to thereby cause distortion in the displayed video image.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop the system for displaying multivideo, which can display the plurality of video images without degrading resolution.